


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Maknae Line In Distress [5]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Debut Era, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Protective Hyungs, Time Skips, Verbal Abuse, Whump, Yoon Sanha-centric, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Yoon Sanha & Everyone, Yoon Sanha/Everyone
Series: Maknae Line In Distress [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596046
Kudos: 13





	Untitled

**9:05 AM**

"Isn't this a little to early to start practicing?"

Sanha couldn't help but agree with Moonbin's complaints. _I mean barley past nine in the morning?!_ The teen thought to himself but didn't say out loud out of fear for getting in trouble. _We're all barley awake for crying out loud hyung!_

He knew that Jinwoo wasn't the one deciding the schedules for their practice sessions,but still.Sahna would _really_ appreciate if the older would at least _try_ to talk to the higher ups.


End file.
